


Я буду твоим телохранителем (если ты станешь моим прикрытием)

by faikit, qazanostra, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Когда один из розыгрышей Локи превратил  Зимнего Солдата в ребенка, Мстители поняли, что попали. Особенно когда маленький Баки назначил себя телохранителем Тони.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Be Your Bodyguard (If You'll Be My Security Blanket)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511617) by [NarutoRox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/pseuds/NarutoRox). 



— Ладно. Но все равно, согласись — это трогательно, — упершись рукой в подбородок, проворковал Клинт.

В ответ Тони продемонстрировал ему средний палец левой руки, правой продолжая гладить по голове прилепившегося к его боку мальчишку.

Того, что всего час назад был взрослым и очень опасным наемником.

— Хватит, Клинт, — отрезал Стив, потер ладонью глаза и устало улыбнулся ребенку.

Тони почувствовал, как мальчик задрожал и прижался еще теснее, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в ногу.

Стив спал с лица, но в ответ на виноватый взгляд Тони лишь покачал головой.

— Все в порядке, — сказал тихо и обернулся к команде — уже с другим выражением. Теперь он снова был бесстрашным лидером, а не встревоженным другом. — Тор, ты уверен, что это дело рук Локи?

— Да, несомненно, — Тор мрачно кивнул на открытую коробку, стоящую посреди гостиной. — Это очень в духе Локи и напоминает проказы, забавлявшие его во времена нашей юности.

Стив поморщился, мазнул взглядом по Тони, затем по коробке — на скулах желваки заиграли.

— Можно ли притащить его сюда, чтобы все исправил? — снова обратился он к Тору.

— Конечно, Капитан. Если это возможно сделать, я приложу все усилия, чтобы отыскать его и добиться успеха. Даю вам свое слово, — торжественно провозгласил тот, развернулся на пятках и без лишних слов направился к лифту.

Брюс поднялся следом, походя хлопнул Стива по плечу и окликнул Тора. Возможно, хотел выведать у него чуть больше информации, чтобы понять, с чем они имеют дело. Узнать хоть что-то, кроме уже известного всем «Локи гадко пошутил».

— Так, ладно, — подал голос Тони, едва они ушли. Неловко кашлянул, обреченно огляделся. — И что будем делать?

Кто-то отвел взгляд, кто-то, напротив, уставился на него, но ответ на свой вопрос Тони так и не получил.

В повисшей тишине громко заурчал желудок мальчика.

— Проголодался, парень? — осторожно поинтересовался Тони и отбросил с его лба длинную челку, закрывавшую ярко-голубые глаза. Баки робко кивнул. Тони подбодрил его улыбкой. — Хорошо. Тогда, может, перекусим? — он протянул руку. Удивительно, но после секундного раздумья мальчишка ухватился за нее и тоже улыбнулся. Ухмыльнувшись, Тони повел очень маленького и очень тихого Баки Барнса в кухню.

***

Никто так и не понял, почему Баки привязался именно к Тони — возможно, потому, что они были рядом, когда все случилось.

Под «всем» подразумевалось то, что Баки вырвал из рук Тони пакет, как только его содержимое — пушистый плюшевый медвежонок — начало светиться.

Не успел Тони и глазом моргнуть, как оказался на полу с маленьким и ужасно перепуганным Баки Барнсом на руках. Тот шмыгал носом и раз за разом спрашивал, в порядке ли он, Тони, а остальные Мстители с воплями штурмовали гостиную, лишь усугубляя хаос.

С той минуты Баки прилип к Тони как банный лист и отлипать не собирался. Он почти не разговаривал и при всяком удобном случае взбирался на Тони, решительно избегая контакта со всеми остальными. Только таким образом удавалось удержать его от истерики.

Теперь Баки сидел у Тони на коленях и ел макароны с сыром, отчего происходящее казалось еще более сюрреалистичным. По крайней мере, самому Тони.

— Как думаете, сколько ему? — спросил Стив. Нервно покусывая губы, он наблюдал за тем, как Баки с довольным мычанием поглощает макароны — откровенно говоря, все это и правда было трогательно.

— Не знаю. Пять или шесть, — задумчиво предположил Брюс. — Может, мы просто... спросим его?

Все вопросительно уставились на Тони, и он застонал.

— Серьезно?

— Ну, с нами он не разговаривает, а ты ему, кажется, нравишься, — отметил Клинт, вращая ложку между пальцами. — У тебя больше шансов добиться от него ответа.

Тони вздохнул и умоляюще посмотрел на Стива. Тот лишь бессильно пожал плечами.

— Думаю, он прав.

Тони опять вздохнул и погладил Баки по голове. Тот, запрокинув голову, улыбнулся, расслабленно привалился к его груди и предложил ложку макарон.

Стив и остальные едва сдерживали смех, однако Тони предпочел не обращать на них внимания и улыбнулся Баки.

— Спасибо, приятель, но я поем чуть позже. Не подскажешь, сколько тебе лет?

Баки склонил голову набок и очаровательно сморщил нос.

Кто-то — возможно, Брюс, — со свистом выдохнул, явно пытаясь подавить возглас умиления.

— Ты... Ты знаешь, сколько тебе лет? Например, пять или шесть, или...

— Я старый, — Тони от потрясения так дернулся, что Баки чуть не скатился с его коленей. Стив прикрыл рот ладонью, стараясь не проронить ни звука, но глаза его заискрились радостью и надеждой.

— Значит ли это, что он все понимает? — спросил Клинт, обведя взглядом присутствующих. — Вроде как внутри него взрослый Баки или...

Тони сглотнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Одно дело держать на коленях Баки-ребенка, и совсем другое — ребенка с сознанием взрослого.

— Баки, ты знаешь, где находишься?

Тот рассеянно поболтал ногами и кивнул.

— Дома. В твоей Башне.

Тони взглянул на Брюса, и тот жестом попросил продолжить.

— Тогда ты... знаешь, кто я? — спросил он, игнорируя пытливые взгляды команды.

Баки лучезарно улыбнулся, с таким теплом, что у Тони дыхание перехватило.

— Конечно! Ты Тони, — сказал он. Потянувшись, похлопал его по щеке, а затем вернулся к макаронам.

Тони ошарашенно моргнул и оглянулся — остальные были удивлены не меньше.

— Эм-м...

— Ладно, это чертовски странно, — пробормотал Клинт. — Если в нем есть что-то от Баки, то по идее он должен был прилипнуть к Стиву, а не... — он махнул рукой в сторону Тони. — Может, к Сэму или Нат, или, черт, ко мне. Во мне больше папа-флюидов, чем в Тони.

Тони бросил на него негодующий взгляд.

— И что это должно означать, Бартон? Я, по-твоему, недостоин? — рявкнул он, не заметив, что Баки на его коленях буквально застыл.

— Нет, конечно нет. Просто, знаешь, ты... это ты, — пожал плечами Клинт. — Слушай, я не пытаюсь... Эй! — вскрикнул он, когда комок макарон с сыром прилетел в лицо. — Какого хрена?!

Пока Клинт в шоке вытирался, Наташа хохотала.

Тони это одновременно изумило и позабавило. Он посмотрел на Баки, который сверлил Клинта убийственным взглядом.

— Отстань от Тони! — выкрикнул тот и снова набрал полную ложку макарон.

Клинт вскинул руки, безоговорочно сдаваясь.

— Ладно, ладно, господи! Я больше не буду, — заверил он и спрятался за Стивом, хохочущим на пару с Наташей.

Баки нахмурился и вскинул ложку — без сомнения, чтобы выстрелить снова, но Тони схватил его за руку.

— Все в порядке, дружок, — он потрепал Баки по голове. — Думаю, Клинт усвоил урок.

Баки насупился, но кивнул, а затем предложил ему еще одну ложку макарон. Снова тепло улыбнулся — и лицо его совершенно преобразилось.

— Я смогу тебя защитить, — торжественно сказал он после того, как Тони проглотил предложенное угощение, и опять неловко похлопал его по щеке.

— Мой герой, — хрипло сказал Тони под звуки сдавленных смешков.

***

Так началось господство малыша-телохранителя Баки.

Все это и правда было мило и трогательно. По крайней мере, так казалось Тони. Остальные его мнение не разделяли — особенно спустя пару дней.

Каждый, кто перешел Тони дорогу — пусть лишь в глазах Баки, — попадал в черный список даже за самый незначительный проступок.

Клинт после своей выходки в кухне список возглавлял. В него прилетало чем-нибудь всякий раз, как он оказывался в пределах досягаемости Тони и его нового защитника.

Следующей после Клинта шла Наташа, хотя видимых причин для этого не было. Возможно, Баки на подсознательном уровне помнил, на что она способна, поскольку видел в ней наибольшую угрозу. Он не подпускал ее к Тони, вставая между ними. Не позволял прикасаться и при каждой встрече одаривал подозрительными взглядами.

Сэм провинился, когда бросил Тони бутылку с водой и промахнулся, попав ему в плечо вместо протянутой руки. Баки с такой силой швырнул пачку сока ему в затылок, что сбил с ног.

Брюс попал в список из-за того, что слишком «уютно» расположился с Тони на диване. Маленькой ножкой ему прилетело в пах, после чего Тони провел несколько неприятных секунд, высматривая в Брюсе признаки позеленения — а сам в это время пытался втиснуться между Баки и потенциальным Халком. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что Баки изо всех сил старался ему помешать.

Пеппер пострадала за гнусную попытку отправить Тони на встречу, когда Баки хотел вздремнуть с ним на диване. Кофейник был уничтожен после того, как Тони обжег язык. В Дубину прилетело степлером за то, что опрокинул на колени Тони смузи. Список становился все длиннее.

Тони пришлось провести с Баки беседу на тему швыряния предметами. Казалось, все прошло отлично — а час спустя Баки укусил Стива после того, как тот шутливо толкнул Тони в плечо. Пришлось провести еще одну беседу — теперь о том, что грызть людей тоже некрасиво.

Тони поверить не мог, во что превратилась его жизнь.

— Я бы сказал, что это мило, если бы это не было так жутко, — проворчал Сэм и с опаской покосился на Баки. Тот крепко спал на коленях сидящего на диване Тони.

— Это ты верно заметил, — хмуро согласился Клинт. — Когда вернется Тор?

— Он не доложил мне о своем расписании, — устало проворчал Стив. Потер руку. — Поверить не могу, что он меня укусил. До крови.

— А я не могу поверить, что ты со своими мышцами вообще что-то почувствовал, — парировал Тони, поглаживая Баки по спине. — Он не хотел, просто...

— Ой, да все он хотел, ладно тебе. Челюсти-то сомкнул, — Стив поморщился от самого только воспоминания. — И я хочу знать — почему? Клинт прав. То, насколько он к тебе привязан, немного странно. Но больше меня тревожат эти защитнические замашки.

— Во время превращения Баки в ребенка он защищал Тони. Возможно, это повлияло, — предположила Наташа. — Чувства могли перенестись.

— Может быть, — бросил Тони, умиляясь тому, как Баки морщит нос во сне. — Если это останется самой большой нашей проблемой, то я не против.

На чье-то бормотание: «Говори за себя» — Тони попросту не обратил внимания. Он пытался выяснить, действительно ли из сжатого кулака Баки торчит клок чьих-то волос, и мысленно готовился к завтрашнему разговору на эту тему.

***

Самая большая неразбериха случилась, когда через пару дней протрубили общий сбор.

Будь это какой-нибудь заурядный вызов, Тони остался бы дома, но новые творения Дума оказались летающими, и Мстителям требовалась поддержка с воздуха.

В тот момент, когда Тони готов был влезть в костюм, с Баки случилась истерика.

— Нет! — заревел он, бросился к Тони, вскарабкался на него и обхватил за шею. — Ты не можешь!

Тони вздрогнул, быстро подхватил его, чтобы не свалился или не опрокинул их обоих. Бросил взгляд на Стива — тот уже переоделся в боевой костюм, надел маску, а теперь, сжав губы, смотрел на них.

— Баки...

— Нет! Ты поранишься! — ревел Баки. Он обхватил Тони ногами и вцепился, как клещ. — Я не позволю!

— Баки, он нам нужен. Это важно, — Стив положил ладонь ему на плечо. — С тобой останется Брюс, а Тони...

— НЕТ! — завопил тот, стряхнул его руку и сильнее вжался в Тони. — Я не позволю тебе забрать его!

— Он не собирается никуда меня забирать, солнышко, — осторожно сказал Тони, состроив подавленному Стиву виноватую гримасу. — Мы должны вместе прогнать злодеев. Если не сделаем этого, пострадают люди. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы это произошло?

У Баки задрожала нижняя губа.

— А что, если ты все же поранишься? — всхлипнул он, и глаза наполнились слезами. — Что, если ты поранишься, а меня не будет рядом, чтобы защитить? Что, если ты не вернешься? Что, если...

— Нет-нет-нет, дружок, обещаю — я вернусь. А Стив меня прикроет. Верно, Стив?

Тот решительно кивнул.

— Обещаю, — поклялся он, глядя Баки прямо в глаза. — Вся команда прикроет.

Баки недобро глянул на него, так и не отпустив Тони.

— Лучше, чтобы так и было, — прорычал он, прищурившись. — Чтобы так и было, иначе я...

— Он усек, дружище, — Тони опустил Баки на пол. — Я вернусь как только драка закончится, хорошо? А потом мы закажем пиццу и посмотрим «Историю игрушек». Договорились?

Баки выглядел совершенно несчастным. Однако неохотно кивнул, а затем неловко поцеловал Тони в щеку.

— Будь осторожен, — произнес он тихо и крепко обнял.

Тони почувствовал, как краснеет, но обнял Баки в ответ и чмокнул в макушку.

***

Тони сонно моргнул и уставился в потолок, прикидывая, почему ему так тепло. Пошевелившись, понял, что тепло идет слева. Он опустил взгляд и обнаружил Баки — тот прижимался к нему, лежа поверх одеяла.

Погодите-ка, одеяло? Он что, в кровати? Что он делает в кровати? Разве он только что не дрался с думботами?

— О, отлично, ты очнулся, — донеслось справа, и Тони повернул голову. Клинт приветственно взмахнул рукой и предложил чашку воды с соломинкой.

Тони благодарственно промычал, пытаясь взять ее и при этом не потревожить Баки. Клинт любезно подошел ближе, направил соломинку Тони в рот и передал чашку, как только он освободил из-под одеяла правую руку.

— Что случилось? — сделав несколько глотков, Тони поерзал и болезненно поморщился.

— Ты не помнишь? Ну, это не удивительно, учитывая, как тебя приложили, — Клинт забрал чашку, поставил на стол.

— Приложили? — покосился на него Тони.

— Скорее, швырнули, — уточнила Наташа с другой стороны, напугав до чертиков.

— Господи, женщина! Не пугай меня так, я же прикован к постели! — схватившись за сердце, прошипел Тони.

Наташа ухмыльнулась и прищелкнула языком. Через одеяло бережно сжала его ногу.

— Считай это расплатой за то, что перепугал всех остальных. Брюс сказал, что ты в порядке, чудом отделался парой шишек и синяков. До свадьбы заживет.

Когда она перевела взгляд на свернувшегося рядом Баки, выражение ее лица смягчилось.

А у Тони сердце упало.

— О, боже, — простонал он и сдвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на Баки. Лицо его пошло красными пятнами, словно он плакал.

— Да, приятного было мало, — сообщил Клинт, откинувшись на спинку стула, и забросил ноги на кровать. — На то, чтобы успокоить его, ушла вечность. Он был вне себя от ярости — снова укусил Стива, между прочим, — и едва мы доставили тебя в Башню, ни на шаг не отходил.

Тони поморщился, вынимая левую руку из-под одеяла, и подтянул Баки ближе.

— Стив чувствует себя ужасно — из-за нарушенного обещания, а не укуса, хотя ему вряд ли понравилось. Но зато Баки вычеркнул нас с Нат из черного списка, — Клинт шевельнул бровями.

Тони вопросительно наклонил голову.

— Это мы вернули тебя, а Клинт застрелил бота, что пробил тобой здание, — пояснила Наташа и сбросила ноги Клинта с кровати. В ответ на укоризненный взгляд тот лишь глаза закатил.

— Он назначил нас твоими почетными телохранителями, — серьезно кивнул Клинт и вскрикнул, когда Наташа его ущипнула.

Баки вздрогнул от звука и рывком проснулся. Очумело осмотрелся, распахнул блестящие от слез глаза.

— Тони! — выкрикнул он и крепко его обнял. — Ты очнулся, — всхлипнул, уткнувшись в шею. — Я думал, ты не очнешься, я думал...

— Эй, эй, тш-ш-ш. Все в порядке, я в норме, — Тони успокаивающе гладил Баки по спине. — Все хорошо, видишь? Я обещал, что вернусь, и вернулся.

Он услышал щелчок закрывшейся двери — Клинт и Наташа вышли.

Баки отстранился, внимательно осмотрел лицо Тони, коснулся правой щеки, где, по ощущениям, наливался синяк.

— Но ты поранился, — прищурившись, упрекнул Баки. — Ты поранился, а потом не просыпался, и я испугался... — он задрожал. — А ты сказал, и Стив сказал, и... — он сглотнул и расплакался пуще прежнего. — Ты поранился.

— Я знаю, солнышко. И мне очень жаль.

Тони вздохнул и подвинул Баки так, чтобы тот не давил на ушибы — впрочем, на нем, по ощущениям, живого места не осталось. Боже, он и забыл, как это больно, когда тобой пробивают стены.

— Но я вернулся, как и обещал. И ты не должен злиться на Стива, потому что он не виноват. Ему от всего этого не лучше, чем тебе, я точно знаю.

Баки сжал кулаки и посмотрел сердито.

— Но он сказал...

— Он сказал, что прикроет меня — так и сделал, — напомнил Тони, провел ладонями по рукам Баки, мягко разжал его кулаки. — Но иногда не все зависит от нас. Он ничего не мог поделать, так вышло. Как думаешь, ты бы смог что-нибудь сделать, если бы был там?

Баки опустил взгляд на руки.

— Нет, — тихо сказал он и схватился правой ладонью за большой палец Тони. — Вот поэтому я и не хотел, чтобы ты уходил. Если бы не пошел, то не поранился бы.

— Может быть, — согласился Тони. — Но тогда мог пораниться Стив. Или Клинт, или Наташа, или Сэм, или кто-нибудь еще, оказавшийся на пути у Дума. И что тогда?

Баки неловко поерзал.

— Ты бы грустил, — ответил он и закусил губу.

Тони легонько похлопал его по спине.

— Я бы грустил? Они и твои друзья тоже, приятель, — мягко напомнил он.

Баки кивнул, по-прежнему не глядя в глаза.

— Я бы тоже грустил, — согласился он. Затем почти застенчиво добавил: — Но ты мой любимчик.

Тони рассмеялся. В сердце зародилось тепло.

— Ну конечно. Почему бы и нет? Я всеобщий любимчик.

Глаза Баки засияли. Усмехнувшись, он свернулся у Тони на груди.

— Я рад, что ты в порядке.

Тони откинулся на подушки, потянул одеяло и укрыл их. Мягко потрепал Баки по волосам.

— Я тоже, мелкий, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как начинают слипаться глаза.

— Ты собираешься снова спать? Сейчас?

— Совсем немного, дружок, — зевнув, пробормотал Тони.

Тот затих на минуту — и Тони решил, что он задремал.

И вдруг:

— Спокойной ночи, Тони.

Он усмехнулся.

— Доброй ночи, снежок.

***

Какое-то время спустя Тони вскинулся, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило.

Он не знал, сколько проспал, но за окном еще было темно, так что вряд ли долго. Тони зевнул, решил снова уснуть — и тут услышал сопение.

— Баки? — прошептал он и повернулся. — Все хорошо?

В ответ раздались такие горестные рыдания, от которых и у него самого горло перехватило. Тони сел, потянув Баки за собой.

Глаза его были красными и опухшими, а искаженное горем лицо мокрым от слез.

— П-прости...

— Простить? — встревоженно спросил Тони и обхватил лицо Баки ладонями. — Баки? Малыш, что случилось?

— Ис-испугался, — всхлипнул тот, потирая глаза. — П-плохой сон п-приснился. Н-не хотел тебя б-будить.

У Тони сердце упало.

— Будить меня? Дружок, не беспокойся об этом, — прошептал он, обнимая Баки. — Никогда, слышишь? Если тебе что-то нужно — неважно, что именно, неважно, чем я занят — ты должен прийти ко мне, ясно?

Баки всхлипнул, кивнул и обхватил его за шею. Тони поцеловал его в висок и начал укачивать. Подождал, пока расслабится, и лишь потом заговорил.

— Итак. Дурной сон?

Баки напрягся.

— Угу, — пробормотал он, ухватившись за воротник футболки Тони.

— Расскажешь?

Баки потряс головой и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Тони, откинувшись на спинку кровати. — Я тоже не люблю рассказывать о своих кошмарах.

Баки вскинул голову, распахнул глаза.

— Тебе тоже снятся плохие сны?

Тони грустно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Конечно. Всем снятся. Кому-то чаще, кому-то реже, но всем.

Баки задумался.

— А что тебе снится? — тихо спросил он, устроив голову у него на груди.

Тони зажмурился, стараясь сдержать дрожь.

— Пещеры. Э-э, вода, — он шумно сглотнул и открыл глаза — уставился в потолок, чтобы не видеть звезд. — Космос, темнота и одиночество, — обнял Баки чуть крепче. — Хотя некоторые из этих снов ты помогаешь прогнать.

Баки сел, посмотрел на него с восхищением.

— Правда?

— Правда, — хмыкнул Тони и убрал челку со лба Баки.

Тот опустил взгляд и закусил губу, будто погружаясь в воспоминания. Затем снова посмотрел в глаза.

— Как думаешь... — он поерзал, на лице одна за другой сменялись эмоции, которые Тони не смог распознать. — Как думаешь, у тебя получится прогнать мои плохие сны?

Тони снова сглотнул и притянул Баки к себе.

— Я постараюсь, — пообещал он, упершись подбородком в его макушку.

***

Когда следующим утром Тони и Баки спустились к завтраку, в гостиной уже собрались Мстители в полном составе, в том числе Тор. Перед ними на журнальном столике лежал странный светящийся камень.

— Эй, здоровяк, когда ты вернулся? — настороженно спросил Тони. Заметив, как Баки напрягся, он успокаивающе провел рукой по его волосам. — И вы молчали? Джей, почему ты не сказал?

— Мы попросили. Не хотели тебя будить, — Стив вскользь улыбнулся Баки, тот в ответ поглядел хмуро. — Тор как раз рассказывал о контрзаклятии, и оно кажется несложным. Баки нужно только коснуться этого камня, и морок Локи развеется.

Тони нахмурился и недоверчиво посмотрел на камень. И без того крепко сжимавший его руку Баки вцепился мертвой хваткой.

— А есть гарантия, что это... не знаю, безопасно? Насколько мы вообще можем доверять словам Локи? Ты же от него это узнал?

— Ваши опасения понятны, но безосновательны, — заверил его Тор, указав на камень. — После того, как Локи поведал природу заклятия, мы смогли определить, что камень поможет. В Асгарде его веками использовали против множества чар — обходилось без каких-либо пагубных последствий. Наш юный брат-защитник не пострадает.

Кусая губы, Тони кивнул.

— Ладно... Ладно, думаю...

— Нет, — раздался мрачный детский голосок, приглушенный футболкой Тони. — Я не хочу.

Повисла тишина — присутствующие обменялись взглядами.

Стив отмер первым:

— Баки, ты не можешь...

— НЕТ! Я не хочу, ты меня не заставишь! Правда, Тони? — он поднял на него блестящие от слез глаза, и сердце сжалось.

— Дружок... — осторожно начал Тони. Он никак не мог подобрать слов и беспомощно посмотрел на Стива.

— Баки, мы должны отменить заклятие, — твердо сказал Стив, наклонившись к нему. — Это не обсуждается. Тор говорит, что не знает, как оно повлияет на тебя со временем. А Тони хочет, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Верно, Тони? — Стив многозначительно посмотрел на него.

Тони мрачно поглядел в ответ, потому что это было подло, и поморщился, намекая Стиву, что припомнит ему это. Чувствуя себя настоящим мерзавцем, он ободряюще улыбнулся несчастному Баки.

— Нет! — захныкал тот и прижался теснее. — Если я превращусь назад, ты больше не будешь меня любить или обнимать, или прогонять плохие сны, и... и...

Он разрыдался так, что остальных слов было не разобрать.

Тони с трудом сглотнул тугой комок.

— Баки, малыш, снежок, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как перехватывает горло. Наклонился к нему. — Я обещаю, этого не будет. Слышишь? Мне все равно, большой ты или маленький, молодой или старый, два тебе года или двадцать — я всегда буду рядом. Всегда буду оберегать тебя от плохих снов. И я буду обнимать тебя столько, сколько пожелаешь.

Тони обхватил его лицо ладонями, стер большими пальцами слезы.

— Я всегда буду любить тебя, и точка. Ясно?

Баки шмыгнул носом, нижняя губа жалобно дрожала.

— Об-обещаешь? — всхлипнул он, комкая ладошками ткань футболки.

Тони кивнул.

— Обещаю, — хрипло сказал он и поцеловал Баки в лоб. Затем взглянул на Стива — тот выглядел расстроенным — и снова кивнул. Взял Баки за руку.

Тот неожиданно сильно сжал его ладонь.

— Народ, мы должны сделать это прямо сейчас? — Тони старался, чтобы голос звучал спокойно.

— Чем раньше, тем лучше, друг мой, — сурово ответил Тор. — Чем дольше действуют чары, тем сильнее они могут сказаться на нашем маленьком брате-защитнике. Лучше их развеять.

Тони кивнул, но Баки опередил его.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал он. Неловко шагнул вперед, затем оглянулся на Тони. Потянул на себя, заставляя нагнуться. — Обещаешь? — снова прошептал он.

— Конечно, — шепнул Тони в ответ и крепко обнял его.

Баки, глубоко вздохнув, протянул руку и коснулся камня.

После яркой вспышки света — неотличимой от той, с которой все началось, — Тони обнаружил рядом с собой взрослого Баки. Тот пошатнулся.

Тони поймал его, не позволяя упасть. С другой стороны оказался Тор, Стив бросился навстречу.

— Бак? Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил он, пока Тор и Тони помогали тому добраться до дивана.

— Стиви? Да, я... — проворчал Баки, а потом повернулся и увидел Тони. В то же мгновение выражение его лица стало совершенно нечитаемым.

Тони усмехнулся и отошел, уступая Стиву свое место. Стив с Брюсом насели на Баки, выпытывая, как себя чувствует, что именно помнит, еще что-то — но Тони не слушал. Кто-то тронул его за руку. Обернувшись, он увидел Наташу. Та сочувственно улыбнулась.

Тони не смог выдавить из себя ответную улыбку.

***

Ту ночь Тони провел на балконе с чашкой кофе, глядя на городские огни.

Он не мог уснуть, не мог сосредоточиться и уйти с головой в работу. Подумал, что хотя бы здесь сможет развеяться, но все мысли возвращались к Баки.

Тони прикрыл глаза, потер лицо ладонью, стараясь думать о чем угодно, только не о нем. Позади вежливо кашлянули.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, он обернулся — и не смог скрыть своего удивления.

В дверях неуверенно застыл Баки — взрослый, но настолько похожий на себя маленького, что у Тони заныло в груди. Глаза его выглядели воспаленными. 

Под взглядом Тони он ссутулился. Нерешительно шагнул вперед.

— Я... — шумно сглотнул. — Мне приснился... кошмар, — закончил Баки хрипло и поежился, глядя на Тони с такой безнадежной тоской, что стало больно.

У Тони гора с плеч свалилась. Улыбнувшись, он раскрыл свои объятия.


End file.
